


Ken-centric Fic Prompts

by Clytemnestrasrevenge



Series: Prompt Collections [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: A collection of Jaehwan centric prompts from twitter.Rated G-E. Pairing and rating will be in the notes for each chapter.If you have a prompt/pairing request, don’t hesitate to share!
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: Prompt Collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151969
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from here:
>
>> Give me a number and a Jaehwan ship  
>    
>  I need to try and stretch my brain muscles lolol [pic.twitter.com/jeICN9Hj6H](https://t.co/jeICN9Hj6H)
>> 
>> — 🥀Nestra🥀 (@nestras_rvng) [August 13, 2020](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng/status/1294028071121481729?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 15. “There’s a damn spider in the bathroom!” (Kenvi) (Rated T for language)
> 
> *Tw: spiders. Because I have like genuine terror of spiders and can’t think about them without wanting to leave my body and cry*
> 
> This one was requested multiple times, and it just kind of ended up being how I imagine 6vixx dealing with spiders lol

_“Jaehwan!”_ came the very undignified shriek, several octaves higher than Jaehwan thought Wonshik’s usually deep voice was capable of reaching.

“What?!”

“There’s a damn spider in the bathroom! Help me!”

Jaehwan sighed, martyred, slumping back in his comfy desk chair and shutting his eyes. “Just- just scoop it into a bowl or something and take it outside!”

“Are you fucking crazy?!” Another screech, and then Wonshik was skidding across the threshold and into Jaehwan’s bedroom. “Big spider! _Huge_ fucking spider! Like- bagel sized! And fat!”

Jaehwan tried his best not to laugh at the look of sheer panic on his boyfriend’s face. He really, _really_ tried, but Wonshik’s eyes got so ridiculously round whenever he encountered any kid of insect. Adorable.

“Is a tarantula what you’re trying to describe to me?”

“Yes! A giant one!”

“Funny,” Jaehwan tapped his lower lip with one finger. Letting his eyes slide out of focus as he stared into the invisible distance. Contemplative. “I didn’t know we lived in a jungle. I thought we lived in downtown Seoul.”

“Hwannie! Just go kill it before I have a stroke and die, _please!”_

With a grumbly sigh, the elder of the pair levered himself up and padded to the door, Wonshik latching his arms around Jaehwan's neck and back-hugging him as soon as he was within range. They walked through Wonshik and Sanghyuk’s shared bedroom and all the way down the hall like that. A two-headed, four-legged hybrid creature.

Jaehwan peered inside the bathroom, Wonshik’s entire body going rigid against his back at the spider’s close proximity.

It sat there, motionless in the corner of the shower stall. Just minding its own business and not doing anyone any harm. And Wonshik’s description had clearly been an exaggeration.

_“That’s_ what you’re so scared of?” Jaehwan asked, trying to turn his head enough to see his boyfriend's face. No luck. Wonshik was too strong and his arms were too tightly locked around Jaehwan for the elder to achieve a reasonable range of motion.

“Yes! Kill it! Or, better yet, just kill me and put me out of my misery!”

“It’s just a daddy long legs, Shikkie, it won’t hurt you,” Jaehwan replied, attempting to console and keep his giggles to a minimum. “Plus, we’ve lived with a daddy long legs for like... almost ten years. How can they still scare you?” he added, pointing at the half-open door of Taekwoon’s bedroom on the other side of the hallway.

Something unseen smacked against the wall, followed by a whiny, “I will kill you in your sleep, Lee Jaehwan, don’t test me.”

“As if,” Jaehwan called back.

_“You!”_

Hongbin, whose room happened to be directly next to the bathroom, yanked open his bedroom door and stomped up to them, a sneaker gripped in one hand. “You are all a bunch of weird, loud babies, and your _interrupting_ my _stream!_ Where’s the fucking spider?!”

“Shower,” Wonshik squeaked, the tips of his fingers digging into the nape of Jaehwan’s neck.

“No, wait, don’t squish it! Just take it outside!” Jaehwan exclaimed, but Hongbin paid him no mind. Advancing into the bathroom like a broad-shouldered tiger stalking its prey. Sneaker raised and poised to strike.

Sanghyuk appeared at the end of the hallway, looking supremely unconcerned as he walked past. “And to think, I call you my Hyung’s,” he murmured, giving a disappointed shake of his head.

“You _don’t_ call us Hyung, disrespectful brat,” came Taekwoon’s soft voice, still hidden in his room. As if he thought it was safe to call Sanghyuk out when they were separated by a few measly inches of plywood door. A bold move. _Stupid,_ but bold.

Sanghyuk simply shook his head again. “And now you see why. Such weakness,” he muttered, promptly entering his and Wonshik’s room and shutting the door with a click.

Hongbin had pried the shower stall open by this point, slowly inching closer to where the spider sat. Entirely innocent. Unaware of its impending death. The poor thing hadn’t done anything wrong and Jaehwan felt bad for it.

“Bin, don’t kill it,” he repeated. Jaehwan would have moved inside and caught the spider himself if it weren’t for Wonshik’s death grip keeping him in place.

“Prepare to meet your god...” Hongbin murmured, raising the sneaker above his head.

Wonshik made a whiny noise and hid his face in Jaehwan’s hair. Honestly, what we’re all those muscles good for if he was reduced to this messy puddle by a tiny spider? Well. Other things. But seriously.

“Must I do absolutely everything?”

Hakyeon descended on their two-man huddle, smelling like essential oils and holy water, a cup in one hand and sheet of printer paper in the other. He glided past Jaehwan into the bathroom and hip checked Hongbin out of the way, sliding the paper under the spider and covering it with the cup before the little creature had a chance to react.

“Seriously, it’s just a spider.” Hakyeon breezed back the way he’d come, Jaehwan trailing after him and dragging Wonshik along as well.

“I wanted to save it but Shikkie wouldn’t let me go!”

Hakyeon crossed the kitchen and moved into the laundry room, deftly opening the door to their small balcony with one elbow and tipping the spider onto the floor outside. He snapped the door shut before it had a chance to scuttle back inside.

“Problem solved. Crisis averted,” he hummed, wiping his hands on his pant legs. “Now, go wash up, both of you, and send me Taekwoonie so he can help with dinner."

“We aren’t _actually_ your children, you know,” Jaehwan grumbled for probably the fifteen thousandth time.

Hakyeon revolved slowly on the spot, eyes narrowed to knife cuts. He didn’t even need to say anything else, Jaehwan and Wonshik racing out of the kitchen before punishments could be dispensed.

Well, at least the spider was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 8. “Can I touch you?” (Hyuken) (Rated E)
> 
> It's just smut. That's it.

“Can I touch you?”

Jaehwan hummed under his breath, one slender finger tracing the arc of Sanghyuk’s bare clavicle. Leaving a trail of chills in its wake. _“Can_ you? Yes, I’m sure you’re physically capable of touching me. But... _may you_ touch me? No, you may not.”

Sanghyuk grit his teeth, jaw clenched tight. Another finger dipping lower to the center of his sternum. “Why not?”

“Because, I said so.”

Sanghyuk had lost a bet. It was a stupid bet, a genuinely stupid and infantile bet that Sanghyuk should never ever have made. But he was a competitive man at heart, and when Jaehwan challenged him to a ‘who can fit the most gummy fish in their mouth, loser has to do whatever the other wants’ contest, Sanghyuk had accepted.

Unfortunately for him, he was so used to thinking of Jaehwan’s cheeks as _chubby_ that he forgot how squirrel-ish they could be. Sanghyuk had tapped out at thirteen, but Jaehwan kept going until he nearly choked. Cheeks stuffed so full of candy that it was hard for him to manage a victory smirk. _Hard,_ but not impossible. The smug little fucker.

And Sanghyuk was a man of his word, let it never be said that he wasn’t. So, he’d resigned himself to accepting his penalty. He’d whined about it, tried to bend the (admittedly very clear cut) rules in his favor, but ultimately succumbed after a minor shouting match.

Which is how he ended up here. Stripped of all but his boxer briefs, lying on his back on Jaehwan’s bed, Jaehwan still fully clothed and straddling his hips. And he was blindfolded. And he wasn’t allowed to touch.

“Then, can I see you at least?” he asked, resolutely gluing his hands to sides in an effort to comply.

A low chuckle burbled from Jaehwan, husky but still soft somehow. Sanghyuk knew exactly what Jaehwan looked like when he did that laugh, blindfolded or not. He’d seen the picture often enough. Those dark curls falling into Jaehwan’s sparkly brown eyes, a slight upward tug to his sumptuous mouth, chin raised. A cocky little brat just begging to get knocked down a peg or five.

“I make the rules tonight, baby. So, no, you can’t see me either.” 

A muscle jumped in Sanghyuk’s jaw. The words had been murmured directly into his ear, Jaehwan’s warm spearmint scented breath fanning out across the side of his face. The heat of Jaehwan’s upper body hovering close over his torso. Close, but not close enough for Sanghyuk’s liking. 

“You look very pretty like this, you know,” Jaehwan continued, learning away and to the left like he was trying to reach for something. Sanghyuk felt his slight weight shift minutely. The urge to grab Jaehwan’s waist and steady him was strong, but Sanghyuk held himself back. “All sightless and frustrated. You’re blushing as well; can you feel it?”

Sanghyuk sealed his mouth shut. Yes, he could feel himself blushing. The telltale heat in his ears and cheeks too obvious to ignore. But he wasn’t going to give Jaehwan the satisfaction of saying so. Just because he had to do whatever Jaehwan wanted, that didn’t mean Sanghyuk would make it easy for him.

Something was dropped on the mattress beside his left arm but Sanghyuk stopped himself from reaching out to feel what it was. Jaehwan was back on him. On top of him. Hands roaming Sanghyuk’s exposed chest and mouth not far behind. Each brush of lips sent little fissions of pleasure zinging up Sanghyuk’s spine and making his brain go fuzzy.

Sanghyuk bit back a groan as Jaehwan’s mouth traveled lower. His weight shifting down to settle on the tops of Sanghyuk’s thighs. Jaehwan’s fingers now outlining his bow of his rib cage, that perfect mouth sealed just below Sanghyuk’s pectoral. Sucking at his skin, marking, his pointy nose brushing over Sanghyuk’s nipple. Whether that was an accident or on purpose, Sanghyuk didn’t know, but it made him shudder all the same.

“You’re so hard up, baby...”

The words were accompanied by a rush of unexpected friction, Jaehwan grinding down hard on his lap with hands braced on Sanghyuk’s chest. It managed to pull a low groan from Sanghyuk and he pressed his lips tighter together. Determined not to make a single noise.

One familiar sound followed another in quick succession. First, a waistband being snapped. Then, something between a click and a pop. Bottle being opened. A lube bottle, unless Sanghyuk was very much mistaken. _Fuck._

“What are you planning on doing with that?” he asked, stubbornly trying to ignore the continuing undulations of Jaehwan’s hips against his own.

“Never you mind, baby, just keep lying there and keep your hands to yourself.”

A noise like squeezing hair gel onto one’s palm as Jaehwan poured what was now undoubtably lube into his hand. Sanghyuk could hear the wet slide of it as Jaehwan rubbed the slippery substance between his fingers to warm it.

If this were anyone else trying their best to torture him, _anyone else,_ Sanghyuk would have snapped several minutes ago. But this was Jaehwan. His coy, adorable, touchy, sarcastic little _bratty_ Jaehwan. And Sanghyuk had always been _weak_ for Jaehwan. So, rather than push Jaehwan away and reverse their positions in retribution, Sanghyuk continued to play along.

A breathy whine. Jaehwan’s thighs going the slightest bit stiff. One hand splayed across Sanghyuk’s flat stomach and the other- where was his other hand?

_“Mm_ baby...”

“What are you doing?” Sanghyuk breathed, listening as hard as humanly possible for- there it was. He recognized that noise. Faint at first, little squelchy bursts of sound. A quiet but easily discernible rhythm. “Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan hummed, very suddenly pressed up against Sanghyuk like he’d collapsed forward. The fabric of his overpriced tee soft on Sanghyuk’s chest and Jaehwan’s face buried in the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck. His legs hadn’t moved though. Still spread apart straddling Sanghyuk’s hips.

“Are you-“ Sanghyuk sucked in a breath, feeling little puffs of air on the column of his throat, “Are you fingering yourself?”

“May-maybe.”

“Do you need some help with that?” Sanghyuk’s hands raised automatically, aiming to clutch Jaehwan’s hips and pull him nearer. He was slapped away almost immediately.

“I _said,_ no touching,” Jaehwan moaned, lips ghosting over Sanghyuk’s pulse point. “Don’t make me cuff you.”

Sanghyuk caught his own bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. This was fucking _agony._ Just lying there, not even able to see as Jaehwan worked himself open. He could imagine the scene vividly; Jaehwan face flushed, sweat starting to bead on his forehead and pretty eyes squeezed shut. The cotton shorts he was wearing pulled down to the tops of his thighs, long fingers lacking their usual selection of rings and first disappearing, then reappearing, pushed in and pulled out of that right ring of muscle.

Sanghyuk was starting to sweat. Mental pictures were one thing, but it couldn’t compare to seeing events unfold for real.

“I agreed to do _whatever_ you wanted,” he tried, coaxing, injecting honey into his voice and tilting his head so his chin brushed Jaehwan’s fringe. “So, why are you making me do nothing? There are so many possibilities, things I could do to you, this seems like a waisted opportunity.”

“No,” Jaehwan sighed, Sanghyuk’s hips bucking upward when the elder ground down on him again, “This is perfect.”

“Why?”

Jaehwan whined breathily, his body tensing for an instant before slackening entirely. Melting along the length of Sanghyuk’s torso. He must have found his sweet spot. “Because- you want me _so_ badly.”

Sanghyuk slid his hands between his back and the mattress, hoping it could stop him from trying to touch again.

“And knowing how much you want me turns me on.”

Beneath the blindfold, Sanghyuk closed his eyes. Attempts to slow his shallow breathing were failing spectacularly.

“I know what you want to do to me,” Jaehwan continued, as if he thought the sweet undulations of his body and the sweet sounds pouring out of his mouth weren’t torturous enough. “You want to hold me down. Wrap a hand around my throat and fuck me senseless. Stick your fingers in my mouth until I gag, suck hickeys into my skin and claim me until I can’t think of anyone or anything but you.”

Sanghyuk felt his dick twitch. He was so hard it was starting to hurt.

“But you can’t. You can’t even see me. All you can do is lie there and wait until I’m finished, and you get nothing.”

A wet spot was growing on the front of Sanghyuk’s briefs, he could feel it. Precome staining the fabric, sticky and uncomfortable. He was a bit embarrassed, the fact that Jaehwan’s words could turn him on to that degree, but honestly who could blame him?

Something pressed against the underside of his cock and Sanghyuk failed to suppress a gasp. The back of Jaehwan’s hand, if he had to guess, Jaehwan now jerking himself off between their bodies and paying the younger man absolutely no mind.

_“Jaehwan,”_ he hissed, warning in his tone now. Feeling the smooth strokes of Jaehwan’s hand, but not _really_ feeling them. Fabric separating flesh, dulling the friction.

“Yeah, baby? Feels _so_ good.” Jaehwan’s tongue tickled the side of Sanghyuk’s neck, tasting his sweat and making goosebumps erupt down Sanghyuk’s arms.

Jaehwan’s hand sped up, wrist flicking, movements getting jerky and disconnected. He’d begun to pant into Sanghyuk’s shoulder, hips rocking and fucking into his own fist.

He was about to come. Sanghyuk knew the signs, heard the jump in the pitch of his delicious little whines and moans. Jaehwan was going to come and Sanghyuk hadn’t even laid a finger on him-

Warm wetness splattered across Sanghyuk’s abdomen, Jaehwan’s voice cresting high, giving Sanghyuk’s throat a final nip as he reached his climax.

Sanghyuk was _absolutely_ sure he was going to die. Now. There was no blood left in his head for it to function, all of it rushing lower to take care of more important things.

“Fun,” Jaehwan hummed, collapsing languid and soft on top of Sanghyuk instead of getting up. One of his hands, apparently not the one coated in lube because it felt relatively dry, traced Sanghyuk’s bottom lip.

“Can I take this thing off now?” Sanghyuk asked, gesturing to the necktie Jaehwan had used to blindfold him.

Only a quiet hum in responce. A few more moments of pressure and then Jaehwan was crawling off Sanghyuk, dragging the fabric from his eyes as he went.

Sanghyuk’s breath caught in his throat. His mental picture had actually been pretty spot on. Jaehwan’s curly dark hair was in disarray, slightly matted against his forehead with sweat, eyes glazed, lips swollen where he sat kneeling on the mattress.

“Punishment over?”

Jaehwan hummed again, nodding sleepily and rubbing the back of his neck. “I suppose so.”

“Good,” Sanghyuk growled, burying a hand in Jaehwan’s hair and dragging him back down. Pinning him to the bed on his stomach and trapping both wrists over his head with one hand. “My turn.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 10. “Stay with me forever.” (Kenbin) (Rated G)
> 
> *Some fluff*

Hongbin kissed Jaehwan, simply to hear the sound of his sweet, muffled laughter.

Their apartment was small.

Their bed was creaky and had at least three broken springs.

Their faucet leaked so little drip-drops echoed in the bathroom twenty-four seven.

Hongbin didn’t care about any of that.

“You’re in an unusually cuddly mood this morning,” Jaehwan mumbled, nuzzling into the front of Hongbin’s cotton sleepshirt. His hair tickled where it brushed under Hongbin’s chin.

“I just love you, that’s all. I’m happy.”

Hongbin didn’t think he’d ever said anything truer in his entire life.

Jaehwan hummed wordlessly, peppering the base of Hongbin’s throat with soft, close-lipped kisses. “I love you too.”

Hongbin snuggled closer. He felt Jaehwan’s arms wrap around his middle beneath the blankets, breathing in the scent of Jaehwan’s shampoo. “Stay with me forever.”

Jaehwan looked up, a cheeky little smile curving up one corner of his mouth. “Just forever?”

“Forever and always.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 28. “When did you stop loving me?” (Keo) (Rated T for themes)

“When did you stop loving me?”

Jaehwan clinked the silver band of his engagement ring against the side of his glass. A movement somewhere between exasperated and impatient. “I never _stopped_ loving you, Woonie. What would make you think such a thing?”

More ring clinking against glass. Taekwoon looked pointedly at it. “The fact that I didn’t give that to you.”

“It’s all for show darling, you know that,” Jaehwan chided, his dress shoe nudging Taekwoon’s ankle under the small table. “None of its real.”

“Does Hakyeon know that?”

Jaehwan gave him a look but Taekwoon ignored it.

“I know he doesn’t. You’d be dead if he knew. And so would I, most likely.”

“Darling,” Jaehwan leaned across the table, conspiratorially close. His chin propped on his hand so that ring was right up in Taekwoon’s face. It felt like a slap. “Hakyeon won’t find out unless _someone-“_ a pointedly raised eyebrow “-tells him. _I_ certainly won’t, will _you?”_

“Depends,” Taekwoon replied. Fully aware that he sounded huffy and not bothered by it in the slightest. They were in a bar, a frustratingly posh little bar that Jaehwan had selected, instead of a private hotel room like Taekwoon had suggested. Which meant Taekwoon couldn’t bend him over the nearest piece of furniture and fuck him until he stopped talking like he normally did when Jaehwan was getting on his nerves.

“On what?”

“On if you intend to keep up this ridiculous charade. You’re going to get yourself caught and you’re going to get yourself killed.”

Jaehwan sat back in his armchair, _collapsed_ was probably a better descriptor, visibly annoyed now. “I’m not giving it up, I won’t get caught, and I won’t get killed.” His brow furrowed as he sipped his gin and tonic, little frown-y sips that Taekwoon couldn’t help but find endearing. “Plus, don’t you think my brother would have me shot if I backed out now? The amount of secrets and information I’m getting for him, honestly, at this point I’m too valuable of an asset to be allowed to walk around freely.”

“If you’re so valuable,” Taekwoon asked, “Then why did he send you here to meet me?”

“I volunteered,” Jaehwan replied. The lopsided grin he flashed at Taekwoon was a rare sight these days. Nothing like the simpering pout or the dark little smirk he wore when he was parading around the compound as Kim Jaehwan, 28, retired newspaper columnist and fiancé to the leader of the most influential family in the country.

Taekwoon took a small sip of his own drink, bourbon, neat, more wetting his lips than actually swallowing anything. “And you know one of the men accompanied me here, correct? Your presence has already been marked. It was a stupid thing to do, Jaehwan, _reckless.”_

Jaehwan graced the elder with that goofy grin a second time. “Shikkie took him out before I got within a hundred feet of the building darling, and all the cameras within a three-block radius are down.”

Small fucking mercies. “Even so. It was reckless.”

“You worry too much,” Jaehwan groaned, knocking back the remainder of his gin and tonic. “And I have a surprise for you.”

“No surprises, Jaehwan, I _hate_ surprises. You _know_ I hate surprises.”

“Too bad.”

It was difficult, sometimes, to recall exactly why they were doing this. Infiltrating the Cha family and playing informant for Lee Hongbin who, by all rights, was no better or worse than Hakyeon.

Not that Taekwoon was infiltrating, exactly, not in the way Jaehwan was. Not relentlessly burrowing his way so deep into Hakyeon’s affections that it would be impossible to get himself out unscathed. No, Taekwoon was a full-fledged member of the Cha family crime syndicate. He’d just happened to fall victim to a honeypot with, and then fall in love with, Jaehwan. And his stupid, traitorous heart had let Jaehwan convince him to turn on his own family. For the sake of their love. So they could be together.

And then Jaehwan pulled out a plastic key card and slid it across the little table, a smile on his face that was downright devious. “I got us that hotel room you wanted. Surprise!”

Taekwoon stares at the card, the word ‘Intercontinental’ printed on it in heavy, dark lettering. The Intercontinental was just across the street. About a bajillion stories taller than the building they were currently concealed inside, and with about as many more security cameras. Discretion had never been Jaehwan’s strong suit.

“We had actual business to do tonight, Jaehwan, or did you forget?”

Jaehwan began to grumble, clearly unhappy that Taekwoon wasn’t indulging him, but he stuck out a hand. Glaring at the leg he now had crossed over the other instead of using it to play footsie with Taekwoon under the table. “Yes, yes, clandestine meeting, all that nonsense, I know. Give me those disks then, and I’ll pass them to Shikkie on our way out.”

“I can’t give them to you now. Your people killed my mark, I’ll have to say that the operative never showed and set up a new meeting with and Lee agent who isn’t currently fucking my boss. Otherwise they’ll know something is fishy.”

Because _that_ was the other problem. How Taekwoon had got himself in this situation in the first place. A large portion of his job was to hunt down and gain the trust of Lee family operatives, and then feed them false information. It was how Jaehwan got close enough to him to seduce him to begin with. He'd been one of Taekwoon's targets, the somewhat estranged elder brother to the head of the Lee family, who had no criminal profile, public records that had been wiped almost surgically clean, and whose face nobody could identify. Taekwoon had managed to find Jaehwan all the same (he was extremely good at his job, if he said so himself), and finding Jaehwan was his first mistake.

The disks he was supposed to have given over that night were fakes. Objective reports and a planned travel root to the presidential inauguration ceremony that was to take place next week, and which would be a perfect opportunity for someone with ignoble intentions to kidnap or kill Cha Hakyeon. And that couldn’t be allowed to happen.

“Well, if we can’t to business, why are we still hanging around here?” Jaehwan reached out to cup Taekwoon’s cheek, the smell of his sweet mandarin and grapefruit bodywash sending all the correct neurons firing in Taekwoon’s brain. He nuzzled lightly against Jaehwan’s wrist. Endorphins adjusting his thought process like he’d just eaten a large square of dark chocolate. Jaehwan was a balm to soothe his ever-anxious heart. “There’s a king-size headboard across the street that I was hoping to try and break.”

Taekwoon felt himself smile despite everything. “Go get your coat and I’ll see what I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one I want to make an actual thing *insert eyes emoji*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 38. “Talk to me, sweetheart.” (Hyuken) (Rated T for Theme)

“Talk to me, sweetheart.”

Jaehwan barely looked up. Barely lifted his head. Barely raised his eyes at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.

Sanghyuk crouched down in front of him, or so Jaehwan assumed. He could see the tips of Sanghyuk’s slightly dirty red sneakers. “I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

Eyelids sliding shut, teeth clenched so hard they were probably being ground to dust, Jaehwan pulled his knees up to his chest. He was huddled between his nightstand and the wall in their bedroom. Because it was one of the few places he felt safe. One of the few places tight enough for him to feel secure and roomy enough to stop him feeling trapped.

The left half of the closet also worked but it was dark in there, and at this precise moment, Jaehwan needed to be able to see the sun. No rational behind it, he just had too.

A large, warm, familiar hand was placed on his shoulder and instinctively, Jaehwan flinched away from it.

“Jaehwan _, please...”_

“You- can’t help me. Not now.”

And then came the sigh. The customary sigh of exhaustion that Jaehwan had become well acquainted with over the last six months. Since the monsters in his head had begun to drag him under more frequently.

Sanghyuk was trying his best to be understanding, Jaehwan knew. But _being understanding_ could only last for so long. It was only a matter of time before Sanghyuk left. Just like everyone else had. And then Jaehwan would have nothing. Nothing but his monsters for company.

“Are you sure? Is there anything I can get you? Anything you need?”

If he didn’t sound so earnest, Jaehwan would have thought Sanghyuk was making fun of him.

“No. Nothing. I just need to be alone.”

Another sigh.

“Well, if you need me, I’ll be in the other room.”

The tips of Sanghyuk’s slightly dirty red sneakers disappeared. The sound of retreating footsteps. The bedroom door shutting with a soft click.

Always alone.

Jaehwan was his own worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, how I feel always ends up being carried over into my writing, and today I'm feeling paranoid, depressed, and a bit disassociated. Sorry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Reply to the tweet embedded at the beginning if you have a prompt request, dm and cc are both open as well!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)  
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


End file.
